


To Build A Home

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Introspection, Kitty!Crane!, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan si sentiva a casa, quando indossava i suoi abiti di lino. Quando rivestiva le sue gambe di nylon, e stringeva tra le dita un rasoio. Quando le sue guance erano lisce, e sulle labbra portava un rossetto. I capelli vaporosi al vento, un profumo di fiori che lo seguiva.<br/>Quando era Kitty, Jonathan si sentiva a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, quando guardi Breakfast On Pluto ti immagini Crane come Kitty e le cose vengon da sé: Crane non è propriamente un transessuale, ma ama travestirsi e farsi scambiare per una donna (e a Cillian esce particolarmente bene). Ha avuto una storia con Bruce, prima che questo sparisse/morisse(?) come al solito per qualche periodo.  
> La canzone è To Build A Home de "The Cinematic Orchestra".

_There is a house built out of stone_  
 _Wooden floors, walls and window sills_  
 _Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_  
 _This is a place where I don’t feel alone_  
 _This is a place where I feel at home._  
  
Jonathan si sentiva a casa, quando indossava i suoi abiti di lino. Quando rivestiva le sue gambe di nylon, e stringeva tra le dita un rasoio. Quando le sue guance erano lisce, e sulle labbra portava un rossetto. I capelli vaporosi al vento, un profumo di fiori che lo seguiva.  
Quando era Kitty, Jonathan si sentiva a casa.  
  
Si sentiva così bene che nemmeno Bruce lo aveva riconosciuto, troppo abituato a vedere uno psichiatra piccolo e drogato, consumato dall’ossessione di Batman, dalla sua figura imponente, dalla paura primigenia che gli scatenava… Bruce non aveva visto lo Spaventapasseri sotto quel sorriso, sotto quello sguardo. E così, erano usciti assieme.  
  
 _And I built a home_  
 _for you_  
 _for me_  
  
Si erano amati, Kitty e Bruce Wayne. Si erano amati, Jonathan Crane e Batman. Un amore che aveva attraversato gli abiti, la volontà di essere chiamato al femminile, l’appartenenza a due lidi diversi. I migliori ristoranti di Gotham conoscevano la compagna del signor Wayne, e spesso i due si vedevano a passeggiare in città, a fare compere, o a qualche festa elegante.  
Jonathan aveva chiuso con i suoi commerci - per il momento - ritenendo più importante quella sensazione. Aveva viaggiato per anni, nomade di cuore, orfano di casa. Ma con Bruce, grazie a Kitty, era riuscito a prendere in mano la propria vita. A fare freccia in quella di Wayne.  
Avevano vissuto assieme per anni, prima che Bruce scomparisse, e che Arkham lo rinchiudesse nuovamente.  
  
 _Until it disappeared_  
 _from me_  
 _from you_  
  
Quando Jonathan riuscì a tornare in contatto di Bruce era già tardi. Robin, che aveva conosciuto da ragazzino, aveva lasciato il posto ad altri, innumerevoli figli adottivi. Bruce non era più solo. Bruce non era più suo. Kitty sorrise a Dick Grayson. Sorrise a Tim, a Todd.  Al piccolo Damian.  
Sorrise e osservò tutti, giovani uomini che avrebbero accompagnato Bruce nella sua vita non più solitaria. Jonathan sollevò la propria gonna, salutò i ragazzi, e si congedò. A Bruce avrebbero raccontato di un’elegante donna che era venuta a cercarlo, che aveva lasciato una piccola boccetta di profumo per lui.  
Perché non c’era più spazio per lui, per Jon, per Kitty. Forse, solo per lo Spaventapasseri.  
Quel periodo a casa lo avrebbe custodito con cura, vicino al proprio cuore. Ma quello, quello era il momento di andare. Andare via, diventare polvere…  
  
 _And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._


End file.
